weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Republic of Germania
"Willkommen in Deutschland. Du wirst die Blondinen mögen!"-'A German man greeting tourists.' "Are you sure that Germania won't become a fascist country again?" -'John Kerry' "Fascists!"-'Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez' Germany, Sausageland, Beerland, Federal Republic of Germania, a country in Europe and former dictatorship during the 20th century that collapsed under its own foolishness and tons of bombs being dropped almost every day destroying the majority of the land and cities. Now Germania is the home of beer, sausages, blondes, and nudists which is a past-time for most Germans and also they like their yodeling contests. Today you can find almost everyone being happy in this humble land and also hot women are seen in every place looking forward to meeting a sexy American stud to sweep them off their feet. However, over the years, Germany has been struggling with the European Union and also keeping jobs that require a background in beer brewing and making sausages. History Germania was settled in the Stoner Age like any other civilization and thrived throughout the centuries by making beer, sausages, cheese and other foods and drinks that were traded for weapons and land. In the 19th century, Germania was known as Sausageland or Beerland because of their love for the most important part of German cuisine. However, this was considered a stereotype and many Germans resented political correctness and told the oversensitive people to shut their mouths and enjoy their culture. Würstburgian Empire (1846-1867) Then in 1846 Kaiser Ludwig von Würstburg a megalomaniac established the first German Empire that conquered parts of Europe which was destroyed by madmen and politics. The Würstburgian Empire created puppet governments which had its eyes on becoming a successful country in the future. However Wiener Republic was the runner up and took the job in 1918 after the war which ravaged Europe and economy of Germania. The Pope Beefinio XI declared martial law in the Würstburgian Kingdom well not exactly he just pretended to be a Pope to the people but the people rejected him. Then in 1878 the kingdom was brought down by the French well that became a problem for the people free they refused to accept them as a king and they 1907 beheaded him in front of everyone. The Wiener Republic (1918-1933) The government that was set up in 1918 after some war between France and Germania was called the Wiener Republic which didn't even last a two decades before it collapsed under internal pressure and also poverty. However it was administered by a puppet government under Prime Minister Eric Hasselhoff was later exiled when the fascist seized control of the Germanian government . Then Adolf Hitler took control of the government turning the whole country into a fascist state and then began the reign of terror under Dummkopf Germany. Dummkopf Germany (1939-1945) The Dummkopf Party took control of the government ending democracy under the Wiener Republic and established a totalitarian regime in Germania. Then Germania was under a dictatorship headed by the ruthless leader named Adolf Hitler who ruined their country through fear and unspeakable acts. This time the entire country became an empire like the world haven't seen before and took over the vast majority of Europe by deploying his steroid soldiers on hallucinogenics and other crap they smoked. However the coward known as Adolf Hitler killed himself because he couldn't handle defeat and also the fact that he lost his damn mind in his bunker by staring at the wall all day planning to take over the world was too much for him. The death of Adolf Hitler filled the headlines and every country around the world and a picture of him wetting his pants is forever kept in the archives as the coward he was and his followers were convicted for evil acts and also conspiracy to take over the world as well. Germania in 1965 In 1965 years after the Beerlin Wall was constructed many Germans became worried about the Soviets invading their country and also establishing a totalitarian regime that will ban the consumption of sausage and beer and also traditional yodeling concerts. However this never came true and the Germans lived their lives again until the Americans started to intervene with the Communists and everything went to hell from there. Once again everything settled down the Bratwurst Riots in Beerlin were dispersed by the military and everything went back to normal until the Beer Riots that occurred a week later. The Beer Riots lasted for a month damaging over a hundred buildings and businesses were looted and destroyed when the rioters were looking for Western-style beer. This is when the Red Army stepped in and did nothing because they were drunk on brewskis and ate too much borscht until the riots died down. However the United States condemned the Soviets for even stepping foot in Berlin and put sanctions on the USSR until Nikita Khrushchev threatened to bury the United States in debt. Collapse of Soviet Germania in 1989 In 1989 the Beerlin Wall was finally destroyed by a bunch of protesters and common people who wanted Beerlin to be together again and they took their sledgehammers and other tools and started tearing down that wall. This started the beginning of the unification of Germania and all the people cheered as the Communists were arrested and put on trial for bullshit against humanity and other atrocities such as banning punk rock music in East Beerlin. The Soviets were displeased by the display of freedom and defiance against the Communist Party of Germania and started to get more drunk on brewskis because they couldn't do a damn thing about "these Germans" of which they called them. Category:Countries Category:Locations in Europe